


A Terrible Case of Omega Neglect

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Claiming Bites, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Medical Practices, Extremely Underage, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Public Sex, Warning Very Underage, Why did I even write this?, chastity devices, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a fill for the kink meme. The characters are extremely underage. If you’re not into reading stories like that, don’t read this! The story is extremely fucked up. Do not read this and complain in the comments. In fact, you probably shouldn’t read this story at all. You have been warned. It is extreme fantasy, nothing like real life at all.In addition to the underage elements, there is castration as a story element and all other kinds of kinky stuff.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150541.html?thread=46715661#t46715661Sam no older than 12Any situation where teacher Alpha Cas ends up fucking/breeding Omega Sam on the couch in the faculty lounge, coming deep in his hairless pussy. Other teachers might watch but they do not participate.Omega Sam loves it.





	A Terrible Case of Omega Neglect

As the only Alpha teacher in the school, it was Castiel’s duty to take care of any of the Omegas in the school, especially to see to their unique needs. Normally, in larger towns, there would be a dedicated Omega school, staffed with adequate Alpha teachers. Here in this small town in South Dakota, there was only Castiel, the school principal. There wasn’t even a dedicated Omega lounge, where an Omega’s needs could be taken care of in private. His own office was too small, with just barely enough room for a desk. He didn’t even have a school secretary or truant officer, just made do with answering the school phone himself and tracking down absent students.

Luckily, there were only two Omega students at the moment and perhaps there would only be one, soon- Dean and Sam Winchester, moved a few days ago to town to stay with Bobby Singer, the owner of the local junkyard and auto shop. This was Sam’s first day and there had been some note this morning, indicating that Dean was required at home today, so he would be starting school later in the week. Castiel could read between the lines and understood that meant either that Dean was in heat and Bobby did not want Dean to be breed up by anyone but himself or that Bobby was about to go into rut and wanted Dean to be the one to slake his hormonal driven lust on. Either way, it seemed likely that Dean would be soon pregnant, as was proper for an Omega of his age.

Castiel had not yet had the duty and pleasure of taking care of Sam Winchester’s needs, but in the middle of the morning, there was a scratch at the door of his office. He looked up from his supply ordering. It was Sam, clutching himself around the chest, as if trying to hide something. The smell of delicious, sweet milk rose off him.

“Mrs. Taylor said I hadta come to your office. She said my Meggy nature and stink was disrupting her class and she wouldn’t put up with it.”

He seemed on the verge of tears. Castiel had never smelled an Omega so obviously unhappy. It smelled even like the boy was on the verge of sickness. He should have noticed this obvious Omega neglect sooner! From what little Castiel knew of the boy, it was that he wasn’t just a good student, but an excellent one, far better than you would expect for an Omega child. Castiel couldn’t imagine what he could do that would cause any disruption, unless perhaps Mrs. Taylor objected to the perfectly natural lactation Sam was obviously undergoing. He would have to speak with her after school. It wouldn’t do to exclude an Omega child for any reason other than a full blown heat. Perhaps she had never had an Omega student before? Sam was, perhaps, a little young to be in milk at ten or eleven, but it was still within a healthy age range. He would have to remind himself to check with the boy’s guardian, to make sure he’d gotten all the required “Well Omega” exams from the doctor and his required shots.

“I’ll speak with her today, Sam,” Cas said. “Now, tell me what happened?”

“We were in math class. That’s my favorite. My boobies started leaking and I forgot my bra today, so I didn’t have any pads and my shirt got all wet. Mrs. Taylor didn’t like that and she didn’t just let me go change shirts, cause I have an extra in my bag. She said I hadta go to your office and you would take care of me.”

“Of course. What kind of principal would I be if I didn’t take care of my Omega students. Now, did you want me to call your guardian Bobby, to take you home to change?”

Sam shook his head. “Dean’s in heat today an’ Bobby thinks I’m too little to help Dean with him. I’m supposed to go to Jody’s after school.”

It was a small town. Jody Mills was the local sheriff, no doubt, and a good friend to Bobby Singer, from what small town talk said. She was a rare female Alpha and would no doubt be able to take care of any of Sam’s needs. No doubt also, Mr. Singer was right. An Alpha in response to an Omega heat could be very rough and never know it until too late. An Omega as petite and young as Sam might well get hurt, perhaps suffering vaginal lacerations from the roughness of copulation or bruises from an Alpha’s teeth on his nipples. Plus, what could another Omega really do to help settle a heat?

“Would you like me to call Sheriff Mills to pick you up now?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to be trouble. Jody has to work catching bad guys.”

More like arresting Alphas for public indecency when they urinated in the streets and investigating parking violations, Castiel thought, but did not correct the boy. This was a peaceful, small town and Sheriff Mills had an easy job. “Very well, then,” Castiel said. “You may remain with me today until the end of school. Perhaps you would be more comfortable if I were to suckle your breasts. You look painfully engorged.”

“I was supposed to use my breast pump this morning, but I hate it.”

“Many Omegas do. An Alpha’s mouth is always the best choice. Come, let’s go to the teacher’s lounge. There’s a sofa in there. We can get comfortable.”

They were settled on the sofa before too much longer. Sam was too small for Castiel to be able to reach his tiny but plump breasts when sitting on Castiel’s laps, so Castiel laid the boy out on the sofa, planning to kneel by his side, hovering over the boy. At first, Castiel took only the boy’s layers of tops off, but realized that the jeans he was wearing were tight, perhaps a big small, and definitely too rough for a tender Omega to be wearing. It would definitely be within his purview to take the boy shopping after school for more suitable Omega clothes. But for now, he unbuttoned the metal button of the jeans, unzipped them and pulled them off. Sam wasn’t wearing underwear. The poor Omega! He must have been chafing badly. Sam sighed, as if in relief, when he was fully naked. Castiel looked at the Omega with pleasure. His body was soft and small with little hints of the curves to come. The jeans had obviously been pinching into his broad hips, leaving red lines, as well as a little redness on his penis.

Sam realized that Castiel was staring and he covered his genitals with his hands. He seemed about to cry. “Don’t look. I know I’m a freak.”

“You haven’t been castrated yet.”

“Dad didn’t believe in it and Bobby can’t afford to get it done. He’s gotta save up, he says. I want it done, but Dean’s gotta go first, before he gets too old.”

“Sam,” Castiel said, soothingly. “There are Omega care funds available to the school for such things. If I was aware that you still needed to be trimmed, it would have been taken care of right away. I would pay for it myself if needed. No wonder you are so uncomfortable. Let me see.”

Sam moved his hands away. His little cocklet was already about the size of Castiel’s pinky finger. It was hard and standing erect, nearly touching Sam’s soft belly. His balls were the size of grapes, perhaps, and pulled up tight in the scrotum. Castiel touched them and rolled them between his fingers, astounded to feel an Omega’s testes. Sam’s cock jerked a little and Castiel was afraid he was going to come, so he quickly released the balls. Sam whined.

“You’re used to stimulating your own penis?” Castiel asked. Sam nodded. That was very bad indeed. No doubt Sam hadn’t gotten the well Omega exams he needed, or else he would not have still had his testes. Thankfully, there was no hair grown yet on the outer labia or scrotum, so it wasn’t too late. “When was the last time you had an orgasm with your o-gland?” 

“I can’t reach it on my own and Bobby will only take care of Dean. He says I’m too little yet.”

Oh, the Omega was definitely not too little. 

“Wait a moment, I believe I have what I need in my office.”

In moment, Castiel returned with the needed device. It wasn’t used very often, as most Alphas got the Omegas in their custody taken care of long before it became needful, but Castiel believed in being prepared. “You will need to wear this until your castration can be arranged. It will make you feel more comfortable and I will make sure you receive plenty of O-gland stimulation today and any other day you need it. Don’t cry, Sam. I will take care of you.”

It was the work of the moment to strap the Omega protector into place. The boy’s penis slipped into the metal tube, shrinking on contact with the cold metal, then the ring locked into place around the testes. Castiel adjusted it until it was tight enough. “Now, I bet that feels better already.”

Sam did look better, more relaxed. He smiled at Castiel, perhaps a little blissed out. Most Omegas were happiest with a little calm dominance and control. Having an erection like that upset them, unbalanced them emotionally. It didn’t take much effort to have a calm, happy Omega. Castiel wiped Sam’s tears away, wiping his face clean. He was such a beautiful boy when he was happy like that. His small breasts started leaking milk again, reminding Castiel of Sam’s original need. He bent his head over Sam’s chest and pulled a nipple into his mouth. The milk practically exploded onto his tongue. The poor Omega, so pent up like that! Castiel wondered if the Omega had ever been properly suckled on until empty before. The milk was sweet and rich and plentiful. He would easily be able to feed not just one baby, but perhaps several when it was time. For now though, the milk was designed for Alphas, to prove Omega fertility and ability to care for pups. To ensnare an Alpha, basically. Castiel was delighted by it and suckled long and heartily, deciding that there would be no need for lunch today. Any day where he could feast on an Omega like this was a happy one.

At last, the milk flow slowed and finally ended. He had suckled the Omega dry in both breasts. 

“That feels a lot better now, doesn’t it?” Castiel asked. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Can you milk me everyday? That felt so much better than the pump.”

“I will always be happy to suckle you, Sam. It is an Alpha’s duty to an Omega. But let me take care of your other needs now. Please, spread your legs and let me see your labia and vagina.”

Sam complied readily. The boy’s penis, now locked into the Omega protector, was limp, but the pussy lips were still flushed nearly red. He was very much in need of an o-gland orgasm to relieve the dangerous blood congestion. Castiel was ready to help. He unzipped himself just enough and pulled his cock out. There was no need for artificial slick. Sam was producing plenty of his own. Sam’s body was limp, relaxed, nearly boneless. He must have felt so relieved to have empty breasts. Castiel pressed in deeply, slowly, until he was fully sheathed in the Omega’s vagina. It was tight, as if never before used by an Alpha cock. 

“Are you a virgin, sweetheart?” Castiel asked. “There’s no reason to be ashamed if you are. Everyone has to start sometime.”

“Yes,” Sam said, eyes glistening again. “Everyone said I was too little, but I just need. I. I need.”

“Shush. It’s okay. I have you, sweetheart. I have what you need. You won’t ever need to go without an Alpha again. I promise I will take care of you like an Omega needs to be taken care of.”

That was the moment he decided. No doubt, with the older boy, Bobby Singer had his hands full. Sam would need full time care for a while to make up for the obvious neglect. He would bring the Omega home with him tonight and see that his every need was met, starting with the earliest possible appointment for a castration. Castiel did not have an Omega at home. His family wished him to mate his cousin Samandriel, but Castiel could still do that in due time, Samandriel not being even six yet, which truly was too young. An Alpha like himself, still young, could easily handle two, if not three, Omegas. Decision made, Castiel started to move his hips, thrusting in a way that he knew would stimulate the o-gland and Sam responded quickly, pushing back against him, whimpering softly in a way that meant pure, appropriate pleasure for an Omega. Sam crushed his body against Castiel’s to get more and more of that deep pressure on his o-gland.

By now, it was lunch time and a few of the teachers had wandered in with lunches and pile of papers to grade. Most just glanced at Castiel and Sam’s display, but one of them, Meg, the kindergarten teacher, watched avidly at first. She was a Beta, but rumor around town was that she loved to be picked up by Alphas in bars and fucked on their knots in the alley behind. It was not rumor though. He had had Meg on his knot once and though a Beta was pleasurable, Castiel loved Omega intercourse far more. She met his eye, gave him a wink, then went back to her lunch. A teacher’s break time was, after all, short and more the precious for it.

“Oh, oh, Alpha,” Sam was sputtering. “Oh, I’m gonna come. Feels so good. Oh.”

“That’s it, sweetheart. So good for me. Doing so good,” he encouraged. “You’re going to come for me, on my cock. I’m so pleased with you. You’re doing so good for me. Sammy, do you want to be my little O always? Do you want me to claim you? I promise I will always take care of you and give you what you need. Let me make you my Omega.”

“Yes, Alpha, please. Please claim me. Make me yours.”

Castiel bit down on the mating gland on the side of Sam’s neck as the boy started to shake under him, coming. It wasn’t a mating. His mate would be the Omega chosen for him by his family, but a claimed Omega could be just as precious, sometimes even more so, than a mate. A claimed Omega would be loved, not just a bond to link families like Samandriel would be. 

Sam cried out. He came hard, spraying slick onto the sofa beneath them. Luckily, it was a vinyl sofa that would be easiest wiped clean. A little blood dribbled from the wound on the side of the neck, but it closed soon, proof that the claiming had taken. Only then, when he was sure that the Omega was satisfied and claimed did Castiel allow himself to increase the pace and pound Sam fiercely, seeking his own orgasm. His knot expanded, finally catching, the Omega pussy tightening around him. Sam was grinning when Castiel came back to himself, crying, but in a happy way. He held Sam tightly through the tie.

“I’m so pleased with you little O,” Castiel said, gently stroking the side of Sam’s face. “I’m so happy to have claimed you. So pleased that you were so responsive to me. Your milk tastes so delicious.”

After allowing himself to relax a little while, Castiel had to get up. “I’m sorry. We do have to get up. I have other work to attend to. Can you remain quiet while hanging on my knot?”

“Yes, Alpha. I think so.”

So, somehow, Castiel got up from the sofa, Sam’s arms wrapped around his neck, still plunged deep into his pussy, tied up. Sam wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist to help. Then he walked back to his office, settled into his desk chair and got to work. He finished his supply order, made a few necessary calls while the worn out Omega slept through the rest of their tie. This was somehow, exactly what Castiel had dreamed of when preparing to be principal. 

School work done for now, he made another call.

“Sheriff Mills?”

“What can I do for you, Castiel?” She asked.

“I have Sam Winchester here on my knot, in my office. He will be coming home with me tonight. I understand he was to have gone home with you.”

She sighed, with relief. “I promised Bobby, but I just don’t really have the time or will to do that poor boy justice. I told that damn fool Bobby Singer that two Omegas were too many, but we just had to get them away from their son of a bitch father fast as we could.”

“So the Omega neglect I noted is no fault of Singer’s?”

“We’ve done the best we can, but Dean was far worse off and Bobby’s had to focus on him. The boy was about to die from Omega neglect. His son of a bitch father thought he could turn the boy Beta by just plain ignoring his Omega needs. Dean was literally about to die when Bobby got the call from a Beta friend of the family. We thought he was getting better, but then he went into heat again this morning.”

“Well, I have claimed Sam for my own, so Mr. Singer may focus on getting Dean better. Does Mr. Singer need funds for Omega care? The school has them available.”

“Yes, but the damn fool is too proud to take them. I tried to hook him up with funds that the county has, but he wouldn’t take them.”

They talked a little while longer about the Omegas’ welfare and he rang off finally, promising to bring Sam by for his things, perhaps tomorrow or later in the week. Then Sam woke up.

“Feeling better, Little O?” He asked. “You did so good for me earlier. And look, we’re still tied up. That means your Omega channel is strong and keeps milking my knot.”

“Alpha, I heard you talking about Dean with Jody. Is he going to be okay? I want to be there to help Dean.”

“There’s nothing you can do, sweetheart. Bobby will give Dean everything he needs, like I am giving you everything you need now. Dean will get better too, it just might take longer. Now, rest more. You’ll need your strength. I found a doctor that can perform your castration this afternoon, once school is over.”

“I’m scared, Alpha. Dad said it really hurt when the doctor did that. I know it’s gotta be done, but I don’t want to hurt.”

“I will be sure the doctor gives you plenty of pain medication, sweetheart and then it will be done and you won’t have to be afraid of it anymore.”

***

Later that afternoon, whatever the doctor gave Sam, it knocked him out almost completely. He laid on the table, eyes closed, looking innocent and so sweet. Castiel wondered if he was falling in love with the little Omega and what he would look like filled up with Castiel’s pups. That wouldn’t happen, most likely, unless his testes were cut off. That was the largest part of why Sam had to be castrated, why he should have been already. I wasn’t just about his appearance. Castiel thought he would still love Sam, even if he would grow up to be huge and hairy, but there wouldn’t be heats or babies or so very many of the things that Omegas needed.

The doctor had removed the Omega protector and given it back to Castiel. “This won’t be needed any more,” she said. “I’m glad you got it on as soon as you did. It helps calm the inflammation and makes my job easier.”

“Will you need to remove or shorten his penis as well?” Castiel asked. “It is grown so large. I don’t ask for my sake, not that I don’t like a tiny penis on an Omega, but I worry about the damage if it bounces around, hanging loose like that.”

“He’s still quite young, but I recommend it. The penis should shrink once his testes are removed, but its unlikely to shrink enough. If you’re still concerned about the size or if he’s getting hurt, we can schedule a penectomy in six months. Or I can do it now if that is your preference.”

“I just want what’s best for my little O.”

“I think it would be better to have it done all at once. That’s my recommendation.”

“Then, please do, Doctor.”

She worked fast and efficiently as Castiel watched, clamping, cutting and stitching fast, so there was very little blood. She had to place a catheter temporarily, for the healing of his urinary tract, but the scar would be very small and there weren’t very many stitches nor was there a big bandage. Sam would be beautifully smooth when healed, not even a little nub. 

“Very neat work,” he praised.

***

Castiel had kept Sam home for several days and had him resting in his bed, healing up. He couldn’t knot Sam, per doctor’s orders, nor even give him the o-gland orgasms that an Omega craved, but at least Castiel could keep Sam well milked. He taught Sam how to take Castiel’s cock in his mouth and suckle it to get the come that an Omega naturally craved. Sam had thrived under his care and his skin glowed. His eyes shined and Sam had even put on a little weight. 

He had bought Sam his first collar, a soft brown leather that went well with his hair and eyes. Sam loved the collar, loved to finger the heart shaped tag that said, “Property of Castiel Novak.” At the moment, it was all he wore, except the bandage and Castiel thought about not dressing his Omega for his first trip to the outside world since his castration. He wanted everyone to see what a beautiful Omega he had found and claimed. 

The bandage still covered his groin and the catheter, but they were going to be removed today. Castiel wondered about leaving the catheter. He thoroughly enjoyed controlling his little Omega’s needs in that way. He would ask about it. 

“Bend over, sweetheart,” Castiel said. Sam did so obediently. Castiel gently worked an artificial slick covered plug into Sam’s hole, loving how Sam squirmed at the touch. He had been training Sam to the plug for a few days now and he looked forward to being able to go much bigger. Today, the plug had a generous fall of pink artificial hair that looked so pretty on his little Omega- a unicorn tail. “You are so beautiful, Little O. I am so glad I found you. I can hardly wait until the doctor gives me permission to fill your little cunt up with my come again and knot you up. I can’t wait to have you hanging from my knot again.”

That, perhaps, had been his favorite part of the whole claiming, that feeling of walking around with his Omega joined to him, feeling so powerful he could just carry his Omega like that. He’d seen pictures where an Omega was allowed to hang from an Alpha’s knot, no hands used, just connected by knot and pussy. He wondered if they would be able to do that. Castiel pushed the plug in a little, fucking his O’s hole with it a little.

“Alpha, please!” Sam cried, arching back into it. “I need your knot.”

“Soon, Little O. Soon. Remember, we’re going to visit Dean and Bobby when we’re done with the doctor’s office. Dean is scheduled for his castration soon, but he’s afraid of it. I thought you could tell him how happy yours has made you and maybe he won’t be so afraid.”

***

The doctor’s visit went smoothly. The catheter and bandage came away, revealing Sam as smooth, with hardly any scarring. The doctor gave him resources to read about safely using catheter play, after a while, when the healing was fully complete.

“This hardly seems like the same Omega,” the doctor said. “He was twenty pounds underweight, with shadows under his eyes and swollen genitals. He’s turned out beautifully. Even his breasts have grown a little. I would still like to see a few more pounds on him, but I would say you should feel ready to impregnate him any time you like. You can start knotting him again right away. In fact, the sooner, the better. O, would you like to see yourself now?”

Sammy was brought to a mirror. He petted the flat place where his ungainly cock used to be, Castiel was so glad the doctor had recommended removal and he had opted for it. The effect was lovely making his Omega a perfect Omega. The doctor was right. Sam’s breasts had grown a little, becoming fuller, maybe a little less perky, but so lush. Castiel wanted to knot Sam right now, in the doctor’s office.

But there was the visit to see Dean at Bobby’s house first before Castiel could enjoy’s Sam’s body. Dean was still struggling and probably would for a while. The cock cage the doctor recommended had helped Dean some, but castration really was needed. That and continued knotting and Alpha come. Dean really had been neglected and sickly. As town truant officer, Castiel had made a check up visit to confirm that Dean was, indeed, not well enough for school or otherwise unable to attend. Dean spent the whole visit clasped firmly in Bobby’s arms, not knotted, just held naked, skin against Bobby’s naked skin. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping.

This time though, Dean was awake, but his face was buried in Bobby’s chest. Bobby answered the door with a bathrobe draped over his shoulders, but otherwise naked. He and Dean were knotted together, Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapped around Bobby’s neck. 

“C’mon in,” Bobby said, gesturing. “Sorry, I can’t put Dean down, but you can find a seat on your own. Doc said we need to do this thing called Kangaroo care. Feel free to knot your O too.”

Bobby got settled in a chair again, somehow shifting Dean around so that he faced the room while remaining tied. He still held Dean close and tight to his chest. The contrast between the boys was so marked, even though Dean seemed improved, with better color. Sam rushed over to kiss Dean, hard on the lips. Dean livened up at that. He even spoke. “Looking good, Sammy. Bobby said you got you a real good Alpha that takes good care of you.”

“You gotta try hard to get better, Dean.”

“I know, Sammy. It’s hard.”

“You gotta let them cut you, Dean,” Sam said. He laid his hands on the solid metal cock cage that enclosed Dean’s cock and testes completely.

“Scared. Gonna hurt.”

“It didn’t. Not at all. Not even a little. And look at me.”

Little O showed himself off to Dean. He shook his hips, shaking his pink tail a little. 

“Ok. Ok,” Dean said. “Can you suck on me, just a little, like you used to when you were little?”

Obediently, Sam turned around to ask Castiel. “Can I nurse on Dean just a little. I dont’ think he has a lot of milk but it might make him feel better.”

“Of course, Little one. We must do anything to help Dean get better.”

So, as Bobby bounced Dean lightly on his knot, holding him close, Sam sucked on Dean’s breasts, delicately and lightly, touching Dean everywhere he could. Dean was smiling soon, maybe his Omega neglect starting to ease just a little bit more. 

“Cas?” Bobby asked. “I think maybe Dean needs more come than I can give him. Would you?”

They rearranged things so that Castiel could slot his cock into Dean’s mouth and feed him the much needed come. Who would have thought that when Sam Winchester showed up at his office door not long ago, that Castiel could do so much to help with two cases of the very worst kind of Omega neglect? Before long, Castiel could feel his knot swell and the come start to flow. Dean seemed to relax a little as he drank it down. 

***

Epilogue

It was a lovely summer night and they were all out in Castiel’s back yard together. Dean was the picture of health again, though neither he nor Sam had gotten pregnant yet. Some cases of Omega neglect did take a while to heal, they had been assured. The boys should get pregnant some time soon. When they were ready. Both Bobby and himself were exhausted with satisfying their little Omegas. They watched, cocks limp as their Os laid head to chest, each suckling on the other;s breasts, like the greedy, happy Omegas they had turned out to be. Slowly, though, Sam drifted to sleep. He had seen much harder use over the course of the day and must be exhausted.

“Ain’t you done yet?” Bobby called to Dean. “Get over here.”

Dean rose, wiped a bit of milk from his face, and smiled at Bobby. “Yes, Alpha.”

Like Sam, Dean wore a collar. Sam also wore a fox tail, plugged into his hole. Cas wasn’t sure why, but the tails were a very pleasing addition. Like Sam, Dean was completely smooth in front, his cock and testes completely shorn off. Bobby had had Dean’s nipples pierced and tonight, there was a chain linking the rings. As Dean got close, Bobby pulled on it. 

“Don’t want you to fill up on nothing but Sam’s milk. Want you to save room for Castiel’s come later. He’s going to fill you up that way, while I fill up your cunt.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said with a smile. “Thank you.”


End file.
